everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Torni Thorson's Diary
You are currently reading Torni Thorson's diary Authors Note: Their are some purposful gramatical and spelling mistakes threw out this page, along with the use of text speech. This is all used to reflect Torni's manner of writing and their dyslexia. Many things are spelled phonetically for the sack of reflecting Torni's dyslexia as well. youngest of four as the youngest of four, i was generally looked over. with my siblings being born thousands of years before me, most people were more aware of them than me. acsk anyone who the children of thor and sif are, they’ll probably say magni, modi, and thrud. mention someone named torni and they’ll be utterly confused. magni was the oldest son and child, modi was the craziest middle child people just had to know, and thrud was the only daughter. magni has three kids and is a successful warrior, thrud is famous for being famous, and modi is just pretty well known in the mortal world. i on the other hand, am some cat loving nerd who spends their time in their bed. i like it that way. i like not being known, because then people don’t expect much from me, and i dont have a lot to give. and thats what surprised me when i got a letter (i never get letters, expect from someone called febi or fbi from fairmerica but we always throw those away) from ever after high, some prep school for fairytales. im not a fairytale. chapter 1 "mommmmmm." i said, holding the scroll in my hand. my mother, sif, came rushing down the stairs, still in her gold night gown and her hair up her curler things. she really liked her hair, i mean, thats the only thing people knew about her. she also didn't like people to know about her, but they did end up finding out about her hair. "what is it, darling?" she asked in her thick norse accent. i handed her the scroll, and slide my feet back and forth on the marble floor of the temple. "this! it's a leter from the fairy tale school!" ''i said as she read over the scroll. ''"be quiet, deary. you don't want to wake your father." she said, still reading over the scroll. i looked up at the large clock hanging from the wall. it was nine in the morning. "torni?" my mother asked, looking up from the scroll. "yeah?" ''i asked, stepping closer to look over the scroll. my mother was really short, and i towered over her. ''"me and your father had gotten an invition about this school quiet a while back." ''my mother siad, scrolling the leter back up and handing it to me. ''"the headmaster as opened a new program for mythology students like yourself." ''student? im not a student! they most i ever went to was a preschool in which i accidently scared kids with thunder (i wasnt alowed back). its not like i wanted to go back. i mean, i get to spend all day with my friends and be alone if i want to. ''"mother, im confused? its a fairytale school for fairytale to repeat stories or something, i don't really know. im not a fairytale..." i said, completly and utterly confused. "you understand that people's belief in our myths, right?" ''mother said. i nodded. i had heard my mother and father arguing about what to do about us if people stop believing. ''"to perseve them, they want to each god or pair of gods to send down one of their children to repeat the myths." ''then she smiled at me. ''"we choose you, torni." okay okay so u know how i said i was the youngest four? yeah so im not really choosen to do much. and i like it that way. and i did not like the idea of going to school. like, why didn't they choose magni? hes the oldest, he should go. and i can stay here and be a nobody and thats perfectly fine with me. also i do not believe some fairytale school has better wifi then asgard. "uuuuhhhhhhhh, but why me? i don't know, why not send magni or modi or thrud?" ''i asked. ''"torni, dear, you realize you cant send 31, 29, or, 24 year old to high school?" she said. shot. cant get out of this one. normally having three older siblings gets you out of doing something bc im the "baby of the family" and i like it that way. chapter 2 when thrud found out that i was going to some fancy fairytale prep school, she got jealous. shes like idk. nine (thousand) years older than me or something yet she acts like she's nine years younger then me. okay so i guess ever since i was born, thruds been like rlly jealous. i have my moms hair and she looks very little like either of our parents so she's just jealous or something i don't really know. i like her and all but she can be like rlly whinny. "why do YOU get to go to ever after high?" ''she asked as i threw things into my lugage. she still lived with us and stuff, and was sitting in my room. ''"thrud. aren't u like. twenty. thousand" ''i asked. im honstly not too sure. yeah ma said in early but that was like yesterday or smth. ''"yes but... wouldn't the oldest child take on dad's destiny or whatever they call it there?" ''thrud said. i agreed with her, it made sense. i mean, why couldnt we just not send anyone. i guess thor and sif are just too major or smth. ''"yeah, but not according to the school system or mom and dad." ''i said, still trying to find room in my suite case for all that random stuff ma's making me pack (and the stuff i need to bring like my comic books). the problem was she limited me to two and one really small suitcase like i cant do this. ''"be happy. u know i dont want to do this. u wouldn't want to either." ''i said, sitting on top of my suitcase to close it. ''"well.... its just..." ''thrud said. she rolled her eyes and just kind of sat their and pouted. ''"you're the baby sibling, you always get the special stuff!" she said. i figured i just wouldn't argue with her. it was two early to do this. "eh, well, can u help me take my bags?" i asked trying to break the silence or smth. she grabbed my small bag as i tugged the other two bags out of my room and down the stairs. i said goodbye to mom and dad as they sent me on my way to eah... Chapter 3 why did i agree to this okay first of all the wifi password was rlly hard to find second of all jet lag third of all idk this place is weird it's like. idk man it don't do a lot of travelling or whatever so like im not used to different passwords, feeling like i want to sleep in the middle of the day (but lets be real, i really do but like... ahdjgdhd), or like different places and stuff its been a very, very, veeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrry long time since ive visited midgard. when i was younger we went all the time, with my parents dawning human discuises and wed walk around some kingdoms and even like,,,, modern cities!!! i felt like we were super heros, doing some deep investigation of the human ppl. i later learned that we were not spying on anyone and my parents were trying to introduce me to midgardian culture or smth. nothing could prepare me for this. okay so like these ppl are just weird. they have all these fancy pastel outfits and it all looks rlly,,,, idk whats the word but. stupid. i guess. Category:Diaries Category:Fanfictions Category:Diaries by Grimms Category:Fanfiction by Grimms